


we'll stop the world and melt with you

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Healing, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: Five years had passed since any of them had been back to the ice rink, and Adrien had no idea what he was doing.Lately, everything had been overwhelming. From eating to studying, from lawyers to friends, from getting out of bed to putting on his shoes, Adrien felt like he was pushing through sludge. Even the simplicity of breathing felt like a chore. And as much as he tried to hide it, Marinette knew him better than that. She was his partner, his first friend, his long-time girlfriend. And Luka and Kagami knew him better than that, too.Surely, the truth wouldn't continue to choke him for forever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	we'll stop the world and melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanworks Advent Calendar event, prompt #26, Ice Skating.  
> I decided to do a revisit to the ice rink from Season two's Frozer. And I gotta push the poly agenda! :p
> 
> As usual for me, it's Lukadrinette+Adrigaminette, rather than true Lukadrigaminette. If you have any questions afterwards, feel free to ask! 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

Five years had passed since any of them had been back here.

Looking around, none of them recognised the place. The name had been changed, the stands repainted, and the windows decorated for the summer. The ice had been recoloured, the instructors wore different uniforms, and their skates were a motley of browns and blacks instead of white and blue. New management, or new ownership, or new... _ something. _

Maybe just a new Paris.

Maybe they were the ones who had been changed too much.

* * *

A part of Marinette was nervous to be back here.

The Patinoire Pailleron had been renovated since their clumsy double-date as young teenagers. The ice rink was still present, but it seemed smaller, less important and less intimidating, than when she was fourteen. There was an arcade section, a snack bar, and a collection of white, round tables. The building now also offered dance lessons, taught by an instructor she did not recognise, and more people were here than she had ever seen in the past.

The people weren’t watching them. But Marinette felt like she was being watched.

She glanced sideways at the boy--almost a man, now--on her right. She squeezed his hand, her small fingers barely able to wrap around his large palm, and he took a sharp inhale.

“Adrien,” she said softly, but he didn’t look at her. A hand landed on her opposite shoulder, and Marinette turned to look up at Luka.

_ Is he okay?, _ he mouthed, and Marinette bit her bottom lip in answer. On his other side, Kagami wrapped an arm around Adrien’s waist; Marinette felt and heard him exhale. 

This was their first date together, the four of them, since Marinette and Adrien’s graduation from lycée. This was their first time appearing in a public setting together, the four of them, since Papillon’s defeat, arrest, and trial. And this was their first civilian outing together, the four of them, since their own, personal reveal.

It felt like all too much and not enough, all at once.

“I’m okay.” Adrien’s hushed voice cut through the chatter in Marinette’s head. “Let’s just put on our skates, yeah?” His hand squeezed hers back, his knuckles pale and his arm trembling. His apprehension was rubbing off on her, and Marinette tried to steady her breathing as she steered him towards the stands around the rink.

Kagami led them up the stairs, setting her bag down in a row about half-way up. She had positioned them away from the majority of people; Adrien’s breathing started to relax as they sat down. Marinette watched him, uneasy, but Luka nudged her and drew her attention away.

“Do you need help,  _ chanson?” _ he asked, his voice quiet. Marinette blinked, shook her head, and started taking off her shoes. Luka had probably noticed her apparent restlessness, and he was doing his best to distract her.

“No,” she mumbled. Luka watched her as he unlaced his own converse, and Marinette flushed under the extra attention. She readjusted her socks before trying to slip the ice skates on, and Luka finally got his shoes off, the high-top laces especially long.

Kagami was done lacing her skates first, and she helped Adrien tie his own. Marinette did up her own as Adrien learned, making sure the skate guards were snug before turning to Luka. He was already quickly lacing up, his long, nimble fingers looping the knots with ease.

She glanced out at the rink, her eyes searching for anyone watching them. Besides one young child with wide, brown eyes, barely anyone gave them a second glance, and Marinette allowed herself to feel more at ease.

Sort of.

As the four of them made their way down the stairs towards the rink, she couldn’t help but be cautious. People invaded Adrien’s space and privacy almost on the daily, in some form or another, and Marinette was becoming more and more protective. She often went to extra lengths to ensure Adrien’s anonymity, safety, and freedom. She was growing sick of the masses, and Marinette was nearly hostile with anyone who dared to approach him. It was only Kagami’s wise advise and Luka’s endless patience that kept her sane.

Kagami was the first to take off her guards and slip onto the ice. Her lithe, agile, powerful figure drew Marinette’s attention and caught her breath in her throat; Kagami had always been impressive when it came to athletics. Here, she was in her element, and Kagami commanded the ice in smooth, almost lazy circles, before she returned to the entrance to offer her hand to Marinette.

“Come on,” Kagami whispered. “Are you scared?”

Marinette giggled awkwardly as she clumsily took off her skate guards. “No,” she said. “Just nervous.”

“Skate with me, then?”

For a split second, Marinette hesitated. She looked back at Adrien. “Will you be alright?”

He looked nervously between her and Kagami, but Luka laid a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’ll look after him,” Luka promised, his voice gentle, and he took the guards from her before she could bring up any more protests. 

Marinette nodded before taking Kagami’s hand and letting herself be pulled onto the ice. She waved back at the boys as they melted into the other people skating around the rink. Luka waved back, but Adrien looked unsure.

They had hardly separated in the past few days, so Marinette understood exactly what was running through his head.

“Shouldn’t we--?”

“No,” Kagami interrupted. “We need to talk.”

With ease, Kagami guided Marinette around other civilians, but they kept their pace slow, their arms linked. It took focus and concentration to relearn the muscle movements to keep herself balanced and poised, but Marinette soon had the motions down. Only once she was confident on the ice did Kagami start up conversation.

“Adrien isn’t adjusting.” Kagami frowned as they leaned into a turn. “He’s starting to close people out. I can no longer encourage him to be open with me.”

Marinette flinched. The source of Adrien’s instability was obvious to all of them, but they had been doing their best to support and help him through it. Yet Adrien, for whatever reason, had been aloof and quiet for days now. He still hung out with them, he still talked with them, but there was something sad and resigned in her kitty’s smile.

“I’ve been noticing that too,” she mumbled, looking away from Kagami when she saw a flash of bright blue out of the corner of her eye. Marinette watched as Luka guided Adrien around the opposite corner. When had the boys entered the rink? “And I think Luka has as well. He hasn’t said anything, but…”

Kagami looked in the same direction, and her frown deepened. Marinette slowed down on the next turn, her feet suddenly wobbling, as she knew exactly what was going through her girlfriend’s mind. Kagami steadied her. “Couffaine is very perceptive,” she grumbled, her distaste obvious. “But too passive. If he cared--”

“Luka cares,” Marinette snapped, glaring at Kagami. “I know you two have your differences, but I trust both of you. Equally.”

Sufficiently chastised, Kagami looked away before speaking again. She already knew what Marinette and Adrien expected of her regarding Luka; they had had that conversation weeks ago. “I need you to talk to Adrien.” Kagami lowered her eyes to the ice, and Marinette had to subtly guide Kagami to the side to let another skater pass. “I know something is bothering him, he’s hinted at it, but he refuses to tell me.”

“Of course something’s bothering him,” Marinette lamented. “His dad just-- And the media isn’t-- well,  _ y’know, _ with everything going on, I would be more concerned if he was perfectly happy.”

“That’s not what I mean, Marinette.” Kagami sighed in frustration. “Besides all of that.”

They pulled out at the next exit and leaned against the half-wall, watching Adrien and Luka make their way round and round. Marinette could make out Luka’s soft smile and Adrien’s giggles even from behind the glass; the two boys got along well, despite their differences, and they were endlessly affectionate with one another. Adrien noticed Marinette as they passed, and he gave a concerned wave and a worried look. Luka gently tugged Adrien away before he could try to exit.

“I’ll talk to him,” Marinette promised, looking back at Kagami. “In exchange, I want you to try harder to get along with Luka.”

Kagami scrunched up her nose and gritted her teeth, as she often did when she was confronted with something she didn’t want to do. Marinette thought it adorable, and she kissed Kagami’s cheek to try and ease that troubled expression.

“I cannot guarantee anything, but I will make an attempt,” Kagami relented, her shoulders falling. “Also, thank you.”

“Of course.” If Kagami could do that for them, Marinette thought, then she could try to persuade Adrien to open up. Unfortunately, it would be easier said than done.

Adrien was notorious for hiding his emotions, and Marinette was still unsure of the depth in which he buried his feelings. 

“Now, do you want ice cream or juice when we’re done skating?” Marinette gave her voice a teasing lilt as she prodded her girlfriend back towards the rink. Kagami pondered her answer as they waited for an opening, truly thinking it over.

She guided Marinette back into the crowd when she spotted an opportunity, skillfully avoiding the other skaters, and they had gone nearly halfway around the rink before Kagami spoke again.

“Ice cream,” she said with confidence. “As long as Adrien wants it, too.”

“I’m asking you what  _ you _ want,” Marinette grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“As if any of us would deny him.”

Marinette figured that Kagami had a point, and she acceded. Together, they finished a few more laps, laughing and swapping jokes and stories, and Kagami showing off bunny hops when she had the space. When Marinette recognised who was just ahead of them, she bumped her shoulder into Kagami’s.

“Look,” she whispered, giggling. Kagami grinned.

“Let’s catch up?” she suggested, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Marinette laughed, already speeding up.

* * *

Luka had always had an easy relationship when it came to Adrien.

Conversation flowed between them, punctuated by puns and jabs of sarcasm. They talked about Adrien’s last few weeks of school, Luka’s newest contract, and Marinette’s fashion portfolio. Low-risk topics that were still of interest to one another.

They actually had very little in common: a fascination with music, a joy of learning, and an adoration for Marinette. Where Adrien was passionate and impulsive, Luka was calm and unhurried. Where Adrien was smart and quick-witted, Luka was clever and thoughtful.

And although Adrien was by-and-far the more athletic of the two of them, Luka had more confidence on the ice.

Which was why he was thankful it was him Marinette suddenly crashed into. Luka quickly let go of Adrien to better catch the wayward girl, and then steadied himself and her as laughter bubbled in their chests. He tried not to let himself feel guilty about Adrien’s shocked, and clearly hurt, expression.

“Sorry,” she giggled. Luka watched her skates start to slip, shredding the top layer of the ice, but she thankfully found her footing before she fell. He shook his head.

“It’s fine. Are you alright?” Marinette wound both hands around his arm, and Luka let her use his body to steady herself further. He wondered if Kagami had been guiding her; he tried to spare the other girl a glance, but Kagami was already on Adrien’s other side, distracting him. Luka watched as Kagami pulled Adrien ahead, changing up the couples. While her and Luka didn’t get along, he honestly couldn’t blame her: if he could spend all his time with Marinette and Adrien, he would.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She, too, watched as Kagami led Adrien away. “Uhm…”

Luka looked back at her, shifting his weight into the next turn and subtly guiding her along. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, keeping his voice low and unassuming. He wondered if Marinette had seen Adrien’s devastated face before Kagami had guided him away.

“Adrien,” she blurted out, and Luka smiled. Of course. When wasn’t Adrien on  _ any _ of their minds? “How is he? If-- If you can share anything. I know he was nervous earlier.”

Despite her apparent anxiety, Luka took his time answering. He reviewed his conversation with Adrien, thinking carefully over the last fifteen minutes or so, but there wasn’t much there to analyse.

Adrien could be difficult to read. He hid his feelings behind layers of excuses, refusing to allow himself to be a burden. And even when he wasn’t hiding, he sometimes lacked the social upbringing and self-awareness to identify his own emotions. And while Luka could  _ hear _ Adrien, he could not always decipher the story when the other boy smiled and played pretend. 

And even when Adrien was clearly upset, Luka couldn’t pinpoint the source. Had Adrien been hurt that Marinette had crashed into Luka, or that Luka had let go of Adrien?

In contrast, Marinette was easy. Her concern, her worry, her anxiety, was painted and drawn in every line of her face, in every graceful curve of her body. The way her fingers tapped at his arm, her knees wobbled, and her teeth nibbled at her lip, told Luka that she was letting herself spiral into dangerous waters.

“I am worried about Adrien,” Luka finally admitted. “But I’m worried about you, too. You shouldn’t be shouldering all of his burdens alone.”

Marinette released her lip and sighed. “But he’s doing it alone,” she mumbled, her shoulders shrugging up to her ears. Luka lifted his arm to rub her back, and she wrapped an arm around his waist. They skated like this for a while, slowing down and letting others pass them, but Luka could tell she was watching a blond and a brunette on the other side of the rink.

Adrien and Kagami seemed to be having fun, at least. They were smiling and showing off for each other, practising amateur jumps and twirls and tricks, but Luka could sense the uneasiness of the peace. It painted the back of his tongue, like a chalky pill too difficult to swallow. 

“Kagami says I need to talk to him,” Marinette chirped, and Luka mulled that over. If there was any one of them who could get Adrien to open up, it would be Marinette. If there was any one of them Adrien trusted, it was their Ladybug.

“Yeah,” Luka agreed. “You should. I don’t think Kagami or I could...pull him out of this. Not alone.” He looked down at her, and his eyes met her wide, scared blue ones.

Luka nervously swallowed and quickly diverted them to the next exit. He pulled out the skate guards, and Marinette took her pair. They slipped them on, and when Kagami and Adrien passed by, Luka waved them on and gave a thumbs up. Hesitantly, Adrien returned it.

Luka led Marinette back up to their bags, thinking and evaluating the entirety of their situation. It was complex, and Luka had no idea what kind of secret Adrien was  _ still _ sitting on. Instead of questioning her, Luka bent over, dug into his bag, and offered Marinette a bottle of water.

She took it, opened it, and drank from it, seemingly parched. When she seemed to have her fill, Marinette offered it to him. Luka shook his head as he sat down. She remained standing.

“When do you want to talk to him?” Luka ultimately asked, his voice low. “I have a feeling I know what’s bothering him, but I didn’t want to push it out of him. I think he’ll come to us when he’s ready, but…”

“Kagami doesn’t think he will,” Marinette added, avoiding the question. “She said he’s refusing to talk to her. Does he talk to you?”

Luka shook his head. “If I even hint at the subject, he diverts the conversation. He’s getting good at it.”

Marinette hummed as she sipped absently from the bottle. Her eyes looked back at the ice rink, and Luka watched her gaze. Adrien’s brilliant, golden hair was easily discernible as he went round and round and…

Marinette sighed.

“It has to be me, huh?” she grumbled. “Silly kitty…”

Luka chuckled, only able to imagine what was going through her mind. “Did you not want it to be you?” 

She shrugged as she recapped the bottle. “Some part of me hoped that he would learn to trust both of you as much as he trusts me. But… I think he’s still learning.”

“Is that so wrong?” Luka asked, his heart pounding.

Marinette blinked, and she looked down at him in surprise. Luka smiled sadly back up at her.

“Doesn’t that...hurt?” Marinette asked, her voice so small and so weak in the loud, echoing environment of the facility. Luka mimicked her shrug.

“Yes,” he admitted, and Marinette finally sat down next to him. “But I recognise that a lot of people have hurt him. That he’s lost a lot of trust in his family, his friends, his classmates. Even us.” Luka gestured to himself and Kagami’s bag. “And that he’s lost a lot of himself.”

Absently, his fingers started to spin at his ring, the quiet hiss of metal sliding against metal discreet and inaudible against the background chatter. Marinette, however, still noticed; her blue eyes flickered down to his fingers and back to his face.

He had always known she was just as smart as Adrien, but Luka wondered when she had become as intuitive as himself.

“That’s very wise of you, Luka,” Marinette said softly. “But…”

She trailed off. 

“But it still hurts, yeah,” he admitted, looking away just as she did. He kept spinning the ring. “If it’s any consolation, I trust him to come back around.”

“You do?” Marinette’s head came up so fast, her pigtails were jostled. Luka chuckled, and he reached up to carefully tuck them back into place. Marinette flushed as his fingers brushed her cheek.

“Of course,” he mumbled, feeling his face twitch back into a soft grin. “I think you better talk to him before then, however. I don’t know how long it’ll take, and I want to see him happy just as much as Kagami does--just as much as you do.”

Marinette blinked, and Luka watched as determination, ferocity, and affection crossed her face in waves. She stood up, her small hands balled into eager fists, and she grinned triumphantly. “You’re right!” she shouted, her smirk radiating confidence. “For Adrien!”

She started to turn away, but Marinette must’ve forgotten she was wearing ice skates and not shoes. She wobbled, toppled, and Luka quickly stood up to catch her before she could fall on her butt. Together, they laughed, and Luka set her on her feet.

“Thanks, Luka,” she giggled, dusting herself off. Luka slipped his hands into his pockets, hoping to ease the urge to fidget.

“Just glad you’re alright. Take it easy down the stairs, yeah?”

“Of course!”

He watched her start her descent, but at about halfway down, Marinette paused and looked back up at him.

“Do you want to go for juice or ice cream afterwards?” she called back up the stairs, and Luka blinked.

“Juice,” he decided. “But really, whatever Adrien wants.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, shook her head, and went back to focusing on her task.

Luka chuckled, and he sat back down again when she reached the ice rink. He hoped her talk with Adrien went well.

* * *

Kagami had no idea what Adrien and Luka had been talking about, but she suspected what Marinette was talking about with Luka.

Adrien was smiling at her, daring her, encouraging her. And Kagami rose to the challenge, eager to please, eager to participate, eager to play. They skated circles around each other, utilising the centre of the rink where less people skated, and took turns performing simple spins and jumps.

“But,” Adrien said with a smirk, “can you go backwards?”

Kagami frowned, wondering what he meant, when he suddenly darted forward, crossed over his legs, bent his knees, and then zoomed past her going backwards. Kagami started to laugh.

He grinned mischievously back at her, sticking his hands in his pockets as he kept up the motion. Kagami carefully turned to watch him, hoping he wouldn’t bump into anyone, but Adrien changed direction before that could be a risk. As he made to pass by her again, Kagami caught his arm, and he giggled as they worked on making him skate forwards again.

“Show-off,” she teased, and Adrien flushed. But he was still smiling--even if Kagami thought his happiness never seemed to reach his eyes.

“I only aim to please,” he jested back, but when his gaze met hers, it instantly flickered away.

“Adrien!”

Kagami frowned, the sense of unease in her chest building, and Adrien let go of her to catch a wayward Marinette. All of the light seemed to go out of him in those few seconds, his smile dropping for a look of panic, and Kagami pulled herself away just as Marinette crashed into Adrien and the pair tumbled to the ice.

Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Marinette,” Adrien groaned, trying to pick her up as he pulled himself to his feet. Kagami moved forward to help, supporting the other girl from behind. “What were you thinking?”

“Sorry!” Marinette chirped, her voice strained as Kagami and Adrien set her on her feet. “I just-- We need to-- I thought maybe--”

Kagami cleared her throat, and they both looked at her in surprise. “I’m going to go get some water,” she declared, her eyes flickering between Marinette and Adrien. The two were already holding hands, both hands, and they blinked at her, dumbly. Kagami wasn’t sure if the twist and warmth in her heart was painful or joyous. “You two should rest soon.”

Adrien opened his mouth to call after her, but Marinette nudged him and directed him towards the opposite edge. Kagami slowly skated away, refusing to glance back. Their proximity and trust was something she always craved, but there were some things that only Marinette could accomplish--especially when it came to Adrien.

After exiting and putting on her skate guards, Kagami wondered what she should do. She glanced up the stairs and saw Luka, still sitting by their bags. Frowning, she slowly made her way up the steps, pausing only once he noticed her.

To her astonishment, he smiled, waved, and scooted over. He patted the empty spot, and Kagami cautiously walked the rest of the way up to their row. She still didn’t trust the other boy in their relationship, but open communication between the four of them was of utmost importance. And Luka was good at it, Kagami had to begrudgingly admit.

She didn’t sit down when she reached him.

“Are you done skating?” Luka asked her, pulling out a water bottle from a bag. He offered it to her, but Kagami didn’t take it. She only stared at the bottle, unsure, her thoughts everywhere. She had promised Marinette, but...

After a few seconds, he sighed and set it down. “Hey,” he started. “I know you don’t like me, and I don’t know you very well, but I do know that we care for the same people. We should at least try to be civil. For their benefit.” He looked back over at the skating rink, his expression unreadable.

Kagami followed his gaze, and she watched as Adrien and Marinette exited the crowd on the opposite side. They sat down together on the bottom row of benches. They were obviously talking, by the way Marinette was gesturing, but they were much too far to interpret the topic of conversation.

Slowly, Kagami sat down next to Luka, in quiet acceptance of his attempt at truce.

“Do you love them, Couffaine?” she asked instead, and Luka chuckled.

“Luka’s fine,” he offered, but Kagami scowled and he rolled his eyes. “But yes. I do.”

“How much?” Kagami could not prevent the bite in her voice, but Luka must’ve ignored it. She admired his ability to rarely rise to a bait, but she was always tempted to push him, to lure him in.

“Is love really something we’re going to measure?” He ran his fingers through his hair, and Kagami glared at him. “It’s not a competition for their affection.”

“Would you fight for them?” Kagami pressed, and she felt further angered by the shock on his face. “Protect them?  _ Die _ for them?”

Something soured in his expression, and Luka glowered at her, his brow further and his eyes narrowing. She had a bite.  _ “Tsurugi,” _ he hissed. “I  _ have. _ I don’t appreciate being insulted.”

Kagami knew that he had; Luka had wielded a miraculous, just like her, just like them. They had all fought, they had all protected, they had all died and been brought back. Maybe it was her fear, more than her anger, that was speaking for her. Despite all that they had accomplished, despite the major threat being now eradicated, despite resolving the love triangle--square, hexagon, octagon?--between them, trauma was still seeping through her skin, her blood, her very  _ bones. _

Maybe it had been wrong of her to bait him. Maybe he was experiencing the same.

The fight deflated out of her.

“I apologise for being curt with you,” she relented. Luka leaned back, his eyes widening and his anger disappearing. Kagami thought he looked taken aback. Had he not expected an apology? Or maybe he hadn’t thought her capable of one? She wasn’t sure if she should feel insulted or amused.

“And uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Kagami thought Luka must’ve picked up from Adrien. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

It was her turn to be surprised. She hadn’t expected an apology out of him either. “Apology accepted.”

“You’re forgiven, then.”

They sat in tense silence, watching the ice rink and the skaters. Adrien and Marinette were still talking. The unopened water bottle still sat, untouched, on the bench.

Kagami picked it up, opened it, and took a swift sip of water. It was as cold as the room, but refreshing all the same, and she took several longer gulps from it as time ticked by.

“You’re right,” Kagami finally spoke, and Luka looked back at her. “This isn’t a competition. We shouldn’t fight for their attention.”

“I never wanted to,” Luka agreed. “But I must admit, I’m greedy. I want to be with them, every day, no matter what.”

“I understand that. I feel it, too.” Kagami examined the bottle as she twisted the cap back into place. “But we are the extras.”

She saw the forlorn expression cross Luka’s face as she spoke, and Kagami didn’t blame him. He inhaled, his shoulders rising, and Kagami copied him.

Luka sighed heavily, his shoulders falling.

“Then we need to resolve our issues together,” he said, softly. “I don’t want to get them involved. I don’t want to make them feel like they must choose between us.” He stuck out a hand in Kagami’s direction. “Truce?”

She stared at it, considering his words, before taking it. “Truce,” she said, just as quietly. They shook and dropped hands. “But I expect more from you, Couffaine. You’re too passive.”

For a second, he seemed unsure if he should take Kagami seriously or not. But Luka must’ve caught her slightly raised brow, her expectant expression, and he cleared his throat before replying, “And I expect less, Tsurugi. You’re too active.”

They could not keep up the serious facade for long, and soon, they broke into quiet chuckles, leaning closer, their tentative friendship slowly thawing, slowly sprouting, slowly blooming.

When their laughter died down and their smiles had faded, Luka picked the conversation back up, fluidly and smooth, as he usually was.

“Did Marinette ask you what you wanted after all this?” he said, gesturing to the building around them. Kagami nodded.

“Ice cream or juice. I said to let Adrien decide.”

“Same,” he said with a smile. “We’ll probably end up getting ice cream.”

“You think so?” Kagami looked at him, her mouth in a crooked grin. “I thought juice. Adrien really likes those smoothies from the cafe across the street.”

“But ice cream means we’d have to walk, and we’d spend more time together,” Luka explained. Kagami mulled that argument over, and she had to admit, he had a point.

“Either way…” she started.

“...it’s more sugar,” Luka finished, laughing again.

Yes, Kagami thought, if only for Marinette and Adrien, she could make her peace with Luka. Maybe, possibly, eventually, they could even be friends.

* * *

Adrien had no idea what he was doing here.

Lately, everything had been overwhelming. From eating to studying, from lawyers to friends, from getting out of bed to putting on his shoes, Adrien felt like he was pushing through sludge. He would unstick each foot, take one step forward, only to find himself sinking further into the bog of memories and emotions. Even the simplicity of breathing felt like a chore.

Some weeks ago, he would not have been able to do this. To be here, with Kagami and Luka and  _ Marinette. _ And he was still wondering how he had arrived. Everything, even time, had been all but a blur.

Although he tried to smile through his conversation with Luka, tried to have fun showing off with Kagami, tried to ignore the people who must be staring at him, Adrien felt like there was a knot in his chest, building and winding and twisting. No one had approached him, but he was convinced it was a matter of time before someone pointed out Papillon’s son trying to behave like a normal, Parisian citizen.

The girl--no, she was a woman now, surely--who had pulled him out of bed and pulled him out of the house, now pulled him off the ice and onto a bench. They sat there, panting and giggling from their tumble, and Adrien slipped on his skate guards. He helped Marinette do hers when he saw that her fingers were trembling.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice breathy and light. Adrien swallowed. She was shaking.

“Are you cold?” he asked, moving to take off his over-shirt for her, but she stopped him.

“No, no!” Marinette waved her hands, gesturing at the rink. “It’s just from the warm, I’ll ice up! Promise!”

Adrien paused, rearranging her words in his head, and he settled instead for taking her hands in his. He rubbed her palms together, able to feel how chilly her knuckles were as he worked. Marinette smiled and shook her head at him, but she didn’t move away.

Some days, it was easy to remember that Marinette would not leave him. Others, he needed the reassurance, asked for it, clung to it, begged for it. Adrien had long since recognised his guilt over not yet trusting Luka and Kagami; Marinette had just been there, for longer. Since the beginning. Since forever.

He took a deep breath, stopped his rubbing, and just held her now-warm hands. Remembering that trust took time and healing. Remembering that they still loved and cared for him. Remembering that not everyone was going to leave.

“Adrien?” Marinette prodded, poking through the haze. Adrien blinked and slowly looked up from her hands and into her concerned, blue eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Is… Is everything alright?”

She looked so nervous. The way her cheeks flushed, the way her eyes darted over his face, at the crowd, back to his hands. The way her fingers started to gently rub and caress his palms and wrists. She was worried about him.

Adrien wasn’t sure if he appreciated that, or if he was disgusted with himself for making her worry.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I’m fine.”

“Kagami doesn’t think so,” Marinette countered. “Luka says you’re...avoiding something. They’re worried about you.”

Adrien flinched and looked away. That sense of guilt resurfaced, strangling his voice.

“Your emotions aren’t a burden, Adrien,” Marinette said softly. She let go of one of his hands to caress his cheek, and Adrien glanced back at her. “We want to be able to help you, no matter how trivial. If it’s a weight on your mind, we want to share it.”

The source of his stress fell from his mouth before he could think to hold it back.

“Public relations wants us to do an interview,” he said in a rush. Marinette blinked and stopped her caress, surprised. When she opened her mouth to no doubt ask for clarification, Adrien hurried to explain. “All of us, all four of us, to explain what’s going on. Live preferred. And to release a statement about…about his arrest. To clear the air.”

Marinette closed her mouth and frowned. Her face settled into something stony, and Adrien knew she was thinking it through. This was Ladybug, he reminded himself; she wasn’t ignoring him, she was trying to come up with a plan.

“They’re doing their best to keep everything-- I don’t know, under wraps, I guess. Covering rumours. Scrubbing photos. Or something. I’m not--”

“Adrien,” she spoke up, her voice solid and firm over his chatter. Adrien closed his mouth, his teeth clicking. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, a silent offer of reassurance that she wasn’t mad at him. He suddenly realised his vision was blurry. “I appreciate everything they’re doing for us, and we can talk with Luka and Kagami about an interview or a statement, but… But why didn’t you want to tell us?”

At the look of hurt on her face, all of Adrien’s flimsy excuses of timing, of waiting, of not wanting to ruin a happy moment, ran away from him.

Marinette knew him better than that. She was his partner, his first friend, his long-time girlfriend. He leaned forward, and she leaned into him, their foreheads touching lightly. A space was created around them, a bubble that blocked out the noise, the light, the viewers around them. Adrien closed his eyes, fighting back tears, as he deeply inhaled, allowing himself to only breathe her in.

Suddenly, the truth wasn’t trying to choke him anymore. 

“I was scared,” he whispered, feeling one tear fighting to break loose. “I was scared any of you, all of you or one of you, would be alarmed by the publicity. By the stigma. That someone would leave, because of me.”

“The daughter of a famous swordswoman, alarmed by publicity?” Marinette teased, and Adrien stiffened, opening his eyes. The tear fell.

“Well, I--”

“The son of a musical pirate, frightened off by stigma?” she continued, wiping the wet trail away with her thumb, and Adrien felt his face fall into a pout.

“Marinette, I didn’t--”

“And me, born to parents so loyal to one another they fought off an Akuma with brooms and bread peels, so undevoted to leave you over what other people say?”

He chuckled at that one, but both her hands were holding his cheeks now, and it hurt to genuinely smile for the first time in a long time.

“When you frame it like that,” he mumbled, his voice husky with guilt. “It seems so baseless. I was pathetic.”

“You weren’t pathetic, you were scared,” Marinette said firmly. “And that is valid. You lost a lot, and you’re scared you’re going to lose more.”

He couldn’t look her in the eye as he sadly nodded. 

“Hey.” Marinette pulled away, and Adrien sat up straight as she pointed across the rink, back to where their bags were. “See? They’re getting along, because they’re both worried about you.”

He could barely make out Luka’s hair and Kagami’s shirt across the distance, but seeing them sitting side-by-side brought Adrien some warmth and a sense of relief. They hadn’t been fighting over him and Marinette, he knew that; when it came to the complexity of their relationship, open communication was a requirement. But for some reason, Luka and Kagami had never clicked.

Perhaps they had found mutual ground at last.

Adrien snorted, unsure what he found funny, but knowing that there was some joke to be had that it was his turmoil that was encouraging their connection.

“You’re not going to lose us,” Marinette whispered, drawing Adrien’s attention back to her. “We’re scared for you, too. Would you consider our fear baseless, pathetic?”

Adrien closed his and shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “Never.”

“And are we going to lose you?”

He opened his eyes in shock, feeling them widen as he stuttered, “Wh-What? No, Milady! No, of course not!”

Marinette giggled, picked up one of his hands in her own again, and brought it to her lips to kiss his knuckles. Adrien stared, the chill of the ice rink suddenly gone, replaced by a swell of heat and strong desire.

Oh gosh, how red was his face?

“Then,” she continued, barely lowering their hands, “how do you feel about telling Kagami and Luka this?”

Adrien tried to absently tug his hand back, but she held fast. He relaxed as he tried to think through his emotions, sort out his thoughts, and rationalise a decision. Marinette slowly turned over his arm to lay another kiss on his wrist, and Adrien yanked backwards at the tickling sensation, trying not to laugh.

“We’re supposed to get food afterwards, yeah?” Adrien grasped her hands to ease Marinette’s pout. She flashed him a teasing smile to let him know she wasn’t upset by his physical reaction. “I can...broach the subject then. Work up to it.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Marinette replied, watching him warily as Adrien brought her own knuckles to his lips. “I’ll be there for you, and I’m sure Kagami and Luka will be fine with it. We can sort out a proposal or an offer, too. Create a list of questions that we're willing to answer. Work together, as a team. As partners.”

Adrien let his lips linger on her fingers for just a second more before lowering their hands. He looked back up and around at where their mutual partners were sitting, and Marinette followed his line of sight.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah, that’s a good plan.”

“It’s okay to be anxious,” she whispered, her thumb rubbing his fingers again. Adrien nodded.

“It’s okay to be scared,” he repeated, his voice nearly indistinguishable amongst the echoing chatter of the rink. Slowly, the rest of the world was becoming apparent again.

“Are you ready to go?”

Adrien hesitated before finally nodding.

Beside him, Marinette stood up. She helped him to his feet, and Adrien followed her lead as she led him back towards the other side of the rink, back to their bags, and back to Luka and Kagami.

All four of them took a moment to exchange greetings, give hugs and small kisses, all while chatting excitedly about their experiences on the ice. They talked about the changes and the subtle similarities to the facility, Marinette’s improved stability and Adrien’s new tricks, and how chilly it was inside compared to the summer sun outside. They took off their skates, took out their shoes, and as Adrien was trying to figure out which one was left and which one was right, he stopped. And stared.

“Y’know,” he said absently as he pulled out his laces. “Something’s been tying me up in knots lately.”

The other three fell silent.

“And I think I’ve let it lace our date today.”

“Oh my gosh,” Marinette groaned beside him, but Adrien could see her mouth trying to not twitch. Kagami’s eyes had narrowed, but Luka looked highly amused.

“I don’t want to shoe any of you away,” Adrien continued, and Kagami rolled her eyes as Marinette buried her face in her hands. “I know I haven’t been as honest lately, but… But I feel all of you, in my sole.” He tapped his fingers on the bottom of the shoe, and Luka chuckled.

“It’s taking me a while to heel.” Adrien stared straight ahead as he worked on putting his shoes onto his feet. “And I might stick my foot in my mouth occasionally.” He bent over and pulled the backs of the shoes over his ankles. “But I don’t…” He paused, took a deep breath, and tried to work around the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to toe around this any more.”

“Adrien,” Marinette said softly as he sat back up, but he rushed onward. He stood up, turned to the three of them, and took a deep breath.

Kagami was looking at him expectantly.   
Luka was watching him critically.   
And Marinette was gazing at him with worry.

“I love you.” He blinked, surprised at the words that came out first. Shock and surprise passed over all their faces; Adrien had long been avoiding the L-word, and even he was caught off guard.

But no, this felt  _ right. _ Marinette had hit at the centre of his fear: he was rightfully scared because he thought he was going to lose the people he loved, but no one was going to leave him. Kagami, Luka, and especially Marinette--they weren’t going to abandon him. Not now, not soon, not suddenly, and potentially never.

Marinette was the first to bounce off the bench and hug him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she sobbed, “We love you, too!” into his shoulder. Luka stood up next, shortly followed by Kagami, and they enfolded Adrien and Marinette into an even bigger hug.

The warmth reminded him of summer.

“Shoe puns,” Marinette hiccuped. “Really?”

“If jokes help him make a confession, I’m all for it,” Luka said above her, his smile dazzling as Adrien met his eyes.

“Adrien did well with his wordplay. I would have tripped over the delivery.”

The other three pulled out of the hug to stare at Kagami, as she gave a wide and strained smile. Adrien was the first to laugh, and he pulled Kagami into an embrace and nearly picked her up in his excitement. “That,” Adrien stressed, “was brilliant! I’m so proud!”

The air cleared, and his heart was lighter.

Together, the four of them picked up their bags and checked their skates back in. They walked outside, arm in arm in arm, just happy to be together. Just happy that the tension was lessened. Just happy that Adrien’s smile was genuine again.

“Oh.” Marinette loosened herself from the group, and she turned around to look at Adrien. He blinked at her, but his face had split into a wider smile. “Did you want to get ice cream or juice, Adrien?”

Everyone looked to him, waiting on his answer. Adrien figured Marinette had already asked the others for their preference, and he mulled over the two options as he considered them.

But honestly, he knew the answer. As long as he had his partners beside him, as long as he had their support, as long as they’d be  _ together, _ he would be happy.

“Whatever Kagami and Luka want is fine,” Adrien decided.

Everyone collectively groaned, and Adrien looked on in confusion at their exasperated faces. Marinette quickly explained the story, and Adrien couldn’t help but giggle with bubbling excitement.

Together, as a team, as partners, they settled on ice cream. If only to give Adrien a little more space to summon his courage. If only to spend a little more time in each other’s company.

If only to lengthen the walk across Paris, and to hold hands a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join us on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> A big, big thank you to my beta for the story, [Missnoodles.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles) She's an amazing writer and artist in her own right, and I highly value her input and opinions. Thank you, lovely! <3


End file.
